story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ran (AFCoD)
Ran (ラン Ran) is a bachelorette in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Ran is a shy but thoughtful. She can come off as blunt at times. Ran lives in the Book Store with her father, and she works as a book writer. Ran is really into studying, so when she heard of the great writer Ruth, she moved to Heartful City to become her apprentice. However, she will not open the Book Store until Arc 3 of the story has finished. Ran attempts to teach Gabriel how to learn, but she just states that he is hopeless. After this cut-scene, Ran will predict your knowledge and criticise it when she is working at the Book Store. Ran has a crush on her childhood friend, Gabriel. She gets frustrated at times that he seems to be completely oblivious to her feelings. If the two marry, Ran will live at Gabriel's House in Village Area. Ran will appear after completing the first arc of main storyline. After Ran returns, the player can begin raising her XP. To get married, the player must give gifts to a marriage candidate and raise their Happiness Points to a certain level. Additionally, they must have a big bed in their house and also trigger 8 Flower Events that occur upon reaching the appropriate flower colour. Once all marriage requirements are done, the player can propose with a proposal item (in Ran's case, a Pearl Necklace), which can be obtained from Hearty Queen after their chosen marriage candidate already reached 9 Flowers. Whichever marriage candidate being proposed to must have 10 Flowers before they will accept the player's proposal. After marriage, the player may have two children. The player will receive a gift from Ran when she reaches 1 Flower. This event will automatically occur as the player leaves their home in morning. Ran bought a Surgeonfish that she wanted to give to the player. If her gift is accepted, the protagonist will earn +1000 XP. However, if her gift is rejected, the player will lose -1000 XP with her. ---- ---- ---- Ran's Cram School (Part 1) If the player talks to Ran whilst she is in Class 2 of the school, they will find her trying to teach Gabriel how to study. Unfortunately, he always gets bad grades and Ran is ready to give him up as a student. Now that the player already arrived, she can teach them some things. Talk to him between 6:00 and 12:00 and Ran will ask the player to bring a book using a utensil she requests. Sometimes he will also suggest a particular type of ingredient as well. There's no time limit on when the player needs to bring the finished recipe back to her. Ran is a very picky student so basic recipes like a Plain Omelet are not that impressive. You have to return a dish that is worth a minimum amount of gold as if you had shipped the dish yourself. After the player brings a dish, she will give him or her the next subject. You can only do this once a day. ---- Ran's Cram School (Part 2) Go inside Class 2 of the Heart Hills Private School after befriending Ran to 5 or more flowers, and you have seen Part 1. ---- Upon talking to Ran, she will ask the player to play a game with her, and they can either agree or disagree. The player can do whatever they want with that mini-game upon triggering it, but the better response for marrying is to play and actually win. If failed, the protagonist will lose 1000 XP. ---- After Ran reaches 7 Flowers, the player can finally obtain a going-steady Ring. Find Ran during the day, and show her the going-steady Ring! After she accepts it, the scene will take place at the Beach, where Marie will begin telling her love for the player. Selecting the the first four options will make the male player and Ran officially become sweethearts. She will ask him to walk her home, and this event will end. If the player selects any 4 of negative response, they will lose XP, and it takes a little while to become sweethearts. ---- Ran will visit the player's house when she reaches 8 Flowers. This cut-scene will automatically occur as the player leaves his home in the morning. She was asking that the player would like to have dinner with her later or not. Once her request is accepted, be sure to go to Thistle Beach at 16:00. Searching for a Book *Book Store *14:00 to 16:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Gabriel (Girl Player)/Ran (Boy Player) have 1 Flower OR you are married ---- Ran's Lack of Swimming Skill *Walk from Love Drop Village to Thistle Beach *9:00 to 12:00 *Not on Tuesday or Wednesday *Sunny weather *Gabriel (Girl Player)/Ran (Boy Player) have 2 Flowers OR you are married ---- From way up here *Heart Hills Private School: Rooftop *9:00 to 12:00 *Not on Tuesday or Friday *Sunny weather *Gabriel (Girl Player)/Ran (Boy Player) have 3 Flowers OR you are married ---- Path to the Future *Book Store: Ran's room *10:00 to 12:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny weather *Gabriel (Girl Player)/Ran (Boy Player) have 4 Flowers OR you are married Following a successful proposal, Gabriel and Ran approach the player in front of his/her house to announce their marriage. One month after viewing the 4th Rival Event, Gabriel and Ran will held their wedding ceremony. Upon getting a call from Gabriel or Ran in one morning (depending on gender), the player will be taken to the Church. It is very similar to the player's own wedding. Their respective families, as well as randomly chosen friends, will attend. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the wedding is over, the protagonist is immediately taken back to their house at 12:00. Two months after Gabriel and Ran get married, Ran will have a red cross above her head when the player approaches her. Here, the player will learn that she has been thinking about having a baby with Gabriel. If her request is accepted, Gabriel and Ran will have a daughter named Gavin. Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelorettes